jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Bestial
Bestial (ang. Savage) — Łupieżca i prawa ręka wodza Albrechta Perfidnego, a potem Dagura Szalonego. Pojawia się w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. Wygląd Bestial to dobrze zbudowany i silny wiking o brązowych włosach i oczach. Nosi skórzaną zbroję i hełm z sześcioma rogami – dwoma dużymi i czterema małymi. Ma dwa naramienniki – jeden z metalu, a drugi prawdopodobnie z żółwiej skorupy. Pierwotnie nosił długie czarne wąsy i małą bródkę, lecz później, w Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata jest gładko ogolony. Charakter Bestial jest niezwykle oddany i posłuszny Albrechtowi – za wszelką cenę usiłuje to pokazać. Próbuje także się mu podlizywać. Robi to prawdopodobnie z obawy na gniew wodza, którego się boi. W podobny sposób zachowywał się wobec Dagura (tak jak inni Berserkowie). Historia ''Jeźdźcy smoków W odcinku ''Albrecht i Łupieżcy Bestial pojawia się po raz pierwszy. Doradza Albrechtowi, by wycofali się z ataku na Wandali. Później widzimy go, jak zamyka drzwi do Twierdzy Łupieżców. Ukazuje się również się z innymi Łupieżcami na wyspie Berk. Kiedy Albrecht, po przeszukaniu domu Czkawki, zostawia w nim otwarte drzwi, Bestial przyłącza się do swojego wodza i jako jedyny towarzyszy mu podczas wędrówki na plażę. Gdy tam Astrid rzuca toporem w Albrechta i nie trafia, Bestial podnosi ją i zostawia samą z Albrechtem na skale. Pod koniec odcinka walczy z młodzieżą i stwierdza, że Łupieżcom także przydałyby się smoki. Mężczyzna pojawia się w obu odcinkach Słodka Heathera. Pierwszy raz widzimy, jak rozmawia z Heatherą i pyta ją o postęp w zdobywaniu Smoczej Księgi. Później atakuje jeźdźców smoków, którzy chcą odzyskać skradzioną księgę. W drugim odcinku jako jedyny z towarzyszących mu Łupieżców odważa się zaatakować Gronkiela, by odzyskać księgę. Prawie nieustannie towarzyszy swojemu wodzowi. Podczas bitwy z Wandalami, Albrecht umieszcza Bestiala w katapulcie i strzela nim w kierunku Astrid. Strąca dziewczynę z grzbietu Wichury, a sam ląduje na smoku, by po chwili boleśnie spaść na ziemię. W odcinku Smarkaty smarkacz Bestial, patrolując Wyspę Łupieżców, znajduje zgubioną przez Sączysmarka torbę Czkawki z symbolem plemienia Wandali, którą zostawił tam Sączysmark. Zanosi ją Albrechtowi, który rozkazuje pozostałym Łupieżcom przeszukać wyspę w poszukiwaniu intruzów. Później Bestial łapie Czkawkę i usiłuje go zastraszyć. Sączysmark i Szczerbatek atakują wioskę Łupieżców i wszczynają walkę. Bestial zostaje zaatakowany przez Sączysmarka, który ogłusza go, uderzając metalowym prętem w twarz. Kiedy mężczyzna odzyskuje przytomność, zachodzi chłopaka od tyłu, lecz jego zamiary powstrzymuje Szczerbatek, strzelając nań plazmą. Mężczyzna podnosi się z ziemi. Widząc trzech przeciwników, zaczyna uciekać, goniony przez Sączysmarka. W końcu dwóm Wandalom udaje się uciec z powrotem na Berk, a Albrecht i Bestial są wściekli, że znów pokonał ich mały chłopiec. W pierwszym odcinku Jesteśmy rodziną (część 1) Bestial jest jednym z Łupieżców dmiących w róg, naśladujący odgłosy wydawane przez Nocną Furię. Później eskortuje schwytanego Czkawkę do więzienia. W odcinku Jesteśmy rodziną (część 2) wędruje z Albrechtem i złapanym Czkawką między klatkami z uwięzionymi smokami. Bestial śmieje się z dowcipu dotyczącego jego wodza opowiedzianego przez chłopca, jednak zostaje uderzony w głowę przez niego. Reflektuje się, mówiąc do Czkawki, że wcale nie jest zabawny. Chwilę potem wysłuchuje rad chłopca, dotyczących obchodzenia się z różnymi gatunkami smoków. Bestial wyobraża sobie, że Albrecht wyglądałby świetnie, dosiadając Nocnej Furii. Mężczyzna ponownie pojawia się, dopiero gdy Pleśniak spadłszy z grzbietu Śmiertnika Zębacza, ponownie zostaje schwytany przez Łupieżców. Razem z innymi Łupieżcami Bestial cieszy się, gdy Albrecht oznajmia, że dzisiejszy dzień jest nowym dniem dla ich klanu. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk W odcinku ''Żyj i pozwól latać Bestial i Pleśniak, razem z innymi Łupieżcami, podrzucają w podziemia Berk jaja Szeptozgonów. W odcinku Gronkielowe żelazo Bestial dowodzi na statku, którym płyną w stronę Berk, niezauważeni przez jeźdźców pomimo ich intensywnego patrolu na grzbietach smoków. Łupieżcy przybywają do podziemi, by sprawdzić stan Szeptozgonów. Wówczas odkrywają jedno jajo nienaturalnie większe od pozostałych. Później, Bestial zauważa lecącą Sztukamięs z Czkawką oraz Szczerbatka podążającego za nimi. Nakazuje swoim wojownikom przygotować broń, by zestrzelić Nocną Furię, lecz dzięki chwilowej zdolności Sztukamięs do przyciągania metali, przelatując obok statku, smoczyca powoduje, że przechyla się on na jedną burtę. Łupieżcy tracą równowagę, a broń wylatuje z ich rąk. Gdy Sztukamięs wypluwa kamienie, wszystkie przyciągnięte przez nią bronie uderzają w statek Bestiala, przedziurawiając go i zatapiając. W odcinku Na szarym końcu Bestial ponownie pojawia się w tunelach pod wyspą Berk, razem z Albrechtem i Pleśniakiem. Widzą szczątki jaj, jednak ani śladu młodych Szeptozgonów. Udają się więc do tunelu, prowadzącego do Smoczej Akademii. Ukryci, rozmawiali we trzech, przyciągając uwagę Sztukamięs, która odnalazła ich. Łupieżcy porywają smoczycę i swoim statkiem odpływają z nią w stronę ich wyspy. Gdy jeźdźcy przybyli na ratunek, Spryciula, Straszliwiec Straszliwy wytresowany przez Astrid, siada Albrechtowi na hełmie. Widząc to, Bestial chce uderzyć go mieczem, smok jednak odlatuje i mężczyzna uderza swojego wodza w głowę. Wkrótce Łupieżcy wracają do domu. W odcinku Wandersmok (część 1) Bestial pojawia się tylko raz, gdy Albrechtowi udaje się schwytać Wandersmoka. W drugim odcinku, kiedy Łupieżcy są przekonani, że ich wódz zginął, dołączają do klanu Berserków. Pod koniec odcinka Pięć drogowskazów Bestial nieśmiało mówi, że przydałaby się egzekucja. Dagur Szalony zgadza się z nim i atakuje mężczyznę. W odcinku Kto mgłą wojuje... Bestial walczy u boku Dagura podczas ataku na Berk. Atak został powstrzymany przez jeźdźców, którzy zwabili nad statki Berserków Zaduśne Zdechy. Prawdopodobnie w odcinku Wyrzutki (część 2) wraca do Albrechta razem z innymi Łupieżcami. Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata Bestial pojawia się również w 3 sezonie serialu, w odcinku Smocze Oko pana tuczy (część 2). Jest on obecny na statku, którym odpływa Dagur razem ze Smoczym Okiem i ukradzionym Johannowi złotem. Gdy Czkawka nadlatuje by odebrać ukradziony artefakt, Bestial próbuje ostrzec przed tym swojego wodza, jednak ten, sądząc że mężczyzna chce zadać kolejne głupie pytanie, denerwuje się i nie pozwala mu dojść do słowa. Gdy Czkawce udaje się odzyskać przedmiot, Dagur jest rozwścieczony i o wszystko oskarża Bestiala, uważa że ten go rozproszył i że to jest powodem jego klęski. Pod wpływem złości, wódz nokautuje swojego sługę. Bestial pojawia się także w odcinkach: Komu Gustaw, komu, Kto pod kim dołki kopie (część 1), Kto pod kim dołki kopie (część 2) i Drużyna Astrid. W każdym z nich towarzyszy Dagurowi. Ciekawostki *Jego główną bronią jest duża kość (prawdopodobnie smocza). *Jako jeden z nielicznych bohaterów ma brązowe oczy. *Prawdopodobnie ze strachu, Bestial jest bezwzględnie posłuszny swoim wodzom i pragnie im się przypodobać. *Bestial w jednym odcinku był nazywany Dzikusem. Zobacz też en:Savage de:Rohling Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Łupieżcy Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Czarne charaktery Kategoria:Berserkowie Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier